The Message
by BilliCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have a discussion that leads to a message.


Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters you see below.

The words are mine, thanks for reading.

* * *

**The Message**

Bella blew out a breath, exasperation consuming her body.

"What was that for?" Edward asked curiously, as he stared into her gorgeous brown eyes.

He'd been hearing her huff and puff around the house all day, and to be honest, he was about ready to tell her to go for a jog to blow off some steam. He would tell her that, too, if he wasn't afraid for his life upon doing so.

Women were volatile creatures, he knew that for a fact. Yes, he'd let someone else wrestle that anaconda.

"Jesus, Edward! I'm just peeved!" Bella exclaimed, her face tense and her brows furrowed.

"You'll never guess what's going on in the world of fan fiction. You just won't believe it."

"Well, since it appears you feel as though I'll never guess, why not drop me a clue or two; or just plain old spit it out. You've been irritated all day, babe, I'm getting worried," Edward pointed out, his voice staying calm as to not indicate he was even remotely bothered by her frustration.

"Do you know what it's like to be a writer, spend a long time writing a wonderful story, full of loving moments, a few cuss words, maybe some dominance and kink for good measure, only to have some pious people come along and complain that they violate the terms of service? Then those hard working writers get reported for it and their stories are removed?" she wailed, her arms flying about her body in agitation.

"What the hell? People complained? Don't they know that there is a big red X in the top right corner they can click if they don't like what they're reading? I mean, come on, what's wrong with some lovin', some cussin', some kink?" Edward snapped, licking his lips thinking about the kink.

"I know, right? I don't get it either. I guess people are pulling what stories they have left and going to a new site called Fiction Pad. Some people are leaving their stories on Fanfiction, but also putting them on this new site so if the story police report them, they won't lose all their hard work." Bella explained.

"This Fiction Pad place doesn't have pious police? No terms of service to violate?" he wondered aloud as he scratched his scruff along his jaw.

"Nope, it's adult and no censorship or editing at all. They trust you to do the right thing and be smart about it," she noted, her mouth set in a straight line. "It's the way it should be, after all."

"Well, what about our favorite authors? You know, all the ones we love and follow religiously?" Edward inquired, staring at Bella, his bright green eyes taking everything she was saying to heart.

"Yeah, see, that's the thing. We don't know exactly whose stories got pulled for sure so we just have to join Fiction Pad and search."

"Sounds easy enough, did you do it yet?" he asked.

"I'm about to, but I wanted to tell you about it first," Bella explained.

"Sounds good, babe. Do it, and calm down, you might struggle in the beginning, new things are hard to learn, but it sounds as though this place will be cool," Edward pointed out while he stood and made his way over to Bella. He put his arms around her waist from behind, rested his chin on her head and gave her a squeeze, his arms touching her breasts.

"Bella, all this talk about kink and cussing has gotten me all hot and bothered. Let's go do some playing, you know, with some rope and wax..."

Bella burst into laughter, turning her head to the side and looking at the love of her life.

"You nut! Fine, let's go get kinky, while we still can on fanfiction." she purred.

They walked together towards the bed, touching each other softly, stealing small kisses of love.

* * *

**A/N**

This story is just my smart ass way of explaining the following:

I'm not taking my stories down because of the Reportable Offense Nazis, but from now on I can be found on Fiction Pad as Billicullen. I will only post new stories there, if and when a plot bunny shows itself to me. I can say that I am still planning a chapter 2 for The Salesman, it just hasn't gotten finished yet. I will post that here as well as at Fiction Pad. Follow me over there if you'd like.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
